Crying Siren, Singing Wolf
by Clear Shadow
Summary: Whena siren loses thier spark almost nothing can bring it back... Sirens and Werewolves have always been at war but maybe THEY can make it work........COMPLETED!
1. Default Chapter

Crying Siren, Singing Wolf

Disclaimer: I own nothing…so leave me be!

The funny thing about anyone with siren blood is that for all their lighthearted nature they don't handle tragedy well. Of course, young Serena Snape being only half siren didn't show any visible signs that she was breaking down until the summer she turned 23. A little after a year since her fiancé died because he was working for You-Know-Who. A month after her 23rd birthday she stopping eating and began losing sleep. Serena, knowing very well what was going on and not wanting anyone to be alarmed, said it was due to her search for a replacement Defense Against Dark Arts Professor. The last professor, Gilderory Lockhart had to retire due to a backfired Memory Charm he tried to cast on Ron Weasley using Ron's damaged wand. Serena was a little sorry to see him go. Underneath his pompous exterior was a sweet young man, albeit a confused one due to the Memory Charm. 

The search hadn't been going as well as Professor Dumbledore and Assistant Professor Snape would have liked. Serena was somewhat disappointed. This was the first time she had been given this kind of responsibility and she didn't want to have to give the job to her brother. Severus Snape had been the first one to apply for the job. Serena had told him that if she didn't find anyone else he was welcome to the job and she would take over as teacher of Potions. Then someone showed up the day before Serena was supposed to tell the headmaster her choice. The person who showed up would not only fill the empty chair at the staff table but also fill the void left by Nealan Quirrell in Serena. 

            Serena had been sitting out on the back porch in her cottage in Hogesmeade sipping a cup of tea and reading Lewis Carroll's "Alice in Wonderland" (Author's note: the book is quite different from the Disney movie. For one thing, the caterpillar is a heroin addict.) This process was made difficult due to the dark glasses Serena had taken to wearing to hide the dark circles under her eyes. You couldn't see in but then again you couldn't see out. Finally, Serena tapped them with her wand and snapped "_Envisionus_!" sighing she put them back on. _I hate using my wand,_ she thought miserably, _but until I regain my spark, the slightest use of siren magic could put me in a coma…or worse. Ugh._  Suddenly there was a knock on her front door. Serena looked up finally being able to see through her glasses and said,

"Severus?"

"Severus? No, I'm not Severus. My name is Remus Lupin," Serena dropped her teacup. _Remus? The same one I met when I was a kid? Cameron's uncle? The one Felicity likes? Naw. Couldn't be._ "I was hoping that the position of Defense Against Dark Arts teacher is still available," Serena jumped up.

"Yes!" she exclaimed happily, "I mean… yes, yes it is. Come on back here. Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Yes. Please."

"Ok I'll be right back," she ducked into the house and within moments came back out side with the tea and a notebook full of questions she was supposed to ask. The man she found out side almost made her drop what she was carrying. For the man that sat on her porch step calmly petting Serena's Chihuahua wasn't at all what she expected. What she _was_ expecting she wasn't sure of but this man wasn't it. He appeared young from a distance but when Serena handed him his tea and sat next to him she saw that his face had minute lines and his fawn colored hair had specks of gray. He seemed to have an aura of exhaustion around him. His robes were patched and frayed. Serena's fingers itched to apply magic that would make them new again. _He's seen rough times and looks about as tired as I feel. But…it _is_ him. I'd recognize those eyes anywhere. Too bad he doesn't seem to recognize me…ah well if he doesn't remember I won't tell him._

" I don't mean to be rude or anything," she said taking a sip of her tea, "But you look as if one well placed hex would finish you off. And umm, you should know that there's these twins that are prone to playing practical jokes on new teachers."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. My 3rd year being an assistant professor they turned the professor I was assisting into a woman. They wanted to turn him green but it sort of went wrong."

"If you don't mind my saying I think I'll do alright."

"Well if you're sure then," Serena broke into her first real smile in months, "I'm glad you came to get the job. If you hadn't come I would have had to given it to my brother. What did you say your name was?"

"Remus Lupin."

"I remember!" she said suddenly, "Severus used to complain about you all the time!" she gave her newly cut hair a shake. Usually it hung down to her ankles but now it was cut to halfway between her jawbone and cheekbone.

"Severus? _Severus Snape _is your _brother_?"

"Half actually," then correctly interpreting the look on his face she added, "I'm not anything like him," he looked abashed, "Don't sweat it. I get the look a lot when I say who my brother is."

"As long as your nothing like him I wouldn't care if you were his twin."

"Well as you're the only one who wants the job you can _have_ it. I'm sick of looking for people," Lupin looked surprised.

"Really?"

"Yeah. Umm you didn't write any books did you?"

"No."

"Phew! Good the last Defense Against Dark Arts professor was a celebrity and a stupid git besides. Didn't know _anything_. It was an utter horror being his assistant. Well actually he wasn't so bad after he got hit by the Memory Charm."

"You're the assistant the headmaster told me about?"

"Professor _Dumbledore_ told you- Oh! That's how you found me!" she threw her notebook behind her, "Hey if Professor Dumbledore recommended you than that's good enough for me. I'd better send him a cat."

"A _cat_?"

"Yeah. Felicity!" Serena put two fingers in her mouth and whistled sharply. A Siamese cat walked in and sat expectantly in front of Serena. Lupin dropped his teacup in surprise.

"F-f-felicity?" the Siamese cat looked pleased.

"I'm glad you remember me. It's been a while Fluffy."

"If that's Felicity then…_Serena_! Why didn't you- never mind. It's good to see you!" he swept the surprised woman into a tight hug, then let go, "I thought you were a siren."

"I am." Serena said jotting Dumbledore a note and tying it to Felicity's leg, "Actually I'm only half siren. Severus and I have the same fathers but different mothers. His was a witch, mine was a siren," Lupin regarded her forehead suspiciously as Serena gave Felicity stern orders, "Take that _directly_ to Headmaster."

"Why can't you get a ruddy owl?"

"Keep talking like that and next time I'll tie it to your tail," the cat ran off muttering kitty swears.

"If you have siren blood…" Serena caught Lupin starring at her head.

"I'm off color," Serena lied, "That's why you can't see my marking.

"Oh. Can you tell me what the job description is?"

"You can choose what you want to teach. Play your strengths mind. Teach something you know a lot about and something that won't make the students zone. You can count on at least one a free period a day and you are welcome to go on Hogesmeade visits. You office is quite nice and your room is down the hall from your office. My room and office are next door to yours if you need me for whatever reason. It's your job to teach, my job is making up test and homework and we both grade them. I don't know about pay. I do know that it'll be higher than mine. You know because you're the Professor and I'm the assistant. It's all a matter of responsibility levels. I will tell you this. I really don't like professors who take advantage of my services and if you do so, I will make your life miserable. I can and will."

"Oh. Well why haven't you become a full professor?"

"Oh that… well it's because of the mixture of blood floating around inside of me. I can handle only so much pressure before I crack and go raving mad. But the thing is I've always to do is teach Defense Against Dark Arts, I guess I get that from Severus, so one of my old Professors suggested my becoming an assistant and Professor Dumbledore agreed. He is such a nice man," Lupin nodded his agreement, "So what are you going to teach?"

"Deadly creatures."

"Cool."

"I think we'll start on boggarts, that is if we can find one and end on werewolves," 

"Uhhh do you really think that's a good idea…because of Cameron and well…"

"Don't worry about it. It'll all be taken care of I promise."

************************************************************************

"Has he showed up yet?" Professor Dumbledore looked up and gave Serena a small smile.

"Who?"

"Who do you think?!? Professor Lupin!" Serena clamped a hand to her mouth, "Sorry, I'm a little stressed."

"Quite alright. No he's not here but he did send you this. Seems the owl couldn't find you," he handed her a very thick envelope. Serena took it thanked him and went out side and plopped down on the edge of the lake. She was soon joined by her fetch Felicity, her Chihuahua Jade and Hagrid's boarhound Fang. As she was opening the letter the giant squid surfaced and waved a tentacle.

"Hello Squidy," she looked at her watch, "Shouldn't you be feeding?" the squid nodded before diving again. Serena opened the envelope and began reading the letter.

_Dearest Assistant, ("Go figure," Serena told them, "I get the Professor with a sense of humor!") __It is my regret to inform you that I will not be arriving until the first day of school. On a happier note I finished the lesson plans. I was thinking that all of the years will be dealing with dark creatures only older years will be more hands on than younger ones. ("Well I suppose that makes sense…") __That's why the letter is so bulky in case you were wondering. Will you kindly look through it? Oh, and thank you so much for finding the boggart for me. I do hope that none of the teachers were put out by not having their closet. Well until the feast then._

_                                    -Professor Lupin_

"Ooh!! That's a lot of material! I do hope we'll be able to get through it all!"

"Get through all of what?" Serena jumped, so did Felicity and the other animals. Standing behind her was Professor Flitwick.

"Please don't do that Professor."

"Sorry. All of what?" Serena waved Lupin's lesson plan.

"All of this. I do believe the man is trying to make up for time lost when Gilderory was teaching."

"How is Gilderory? I hear you two have become friends."

"Yeah. He's really not so bad once you get past the pompous exterior. Heeey, you never said anything about my hair."

"Well, it's _different."_

"Different how? Good different?

"I don't know. It'll take a while to get used to. This is the first time you've cut it isn't it?"

"Yeah. Well cut it this short. I got it trimmed regularly." The tiny charm professor smiled, 

"I think it looks wonderful. What does your brother think?" Serena's face darkened.

"I'm not talking to that git. He's a bloody b-"  
"Ahhhh, I'm sure you don't mean that."

"Wanna bet? He was so upset that Professor Lupin got the job that the stupid…(She called him something that made Flitwick exclaim, "_Serena!") told me off and the insulted my teaching credentials __then he insulted my judge of character. Just because he __hates Professor Lupin."_

"Frankly I'm surprised you like him so much," all anger drained from Serena's face to be replaced be confusion.

"Huh?"

"Nothing, uhh, never mind," he walked away. Serena stared after him, face as blank as a cloudless sky.

"What was _that about?"_


	2. Chapter Two

Crying Siren, Singign Wolf

************************************************************************

 "Professor Lupin you look terrible!" Lupin graced her with a vague smile.

"Thank you Serena. You don't look so well either," he reached over to lift Serena's dark glasses off her nose; Serena took a hasty step back.

"I'm a little tired."

"Right," he obviously didn't believer her but let the matter drop anyway, "Well, shall we see to the boggart?" he opened the closet doors and took a quick peak inside, "Wow you found a good one. What did you do, summon him?" he closed the door.

"I can't summon…" she saw the look on his face and gave him a half hearted grin, "You're teasing me Professor Lupin."

"That I am Assistant Professor Snape. Seriously though, you did a good job."

"Thank you Professor."

"Are you always so formal?" he asked as they headed to class.

"Form-Oh! Well with most of the other teachers yes. With the headmaster and Deputy headmaster certainly. With Hagrid and my brother no."

"It really is alright for you to call me Remus. I don't mind."

"I mind. You're my boss."

"Not really."

"But you _are. That's why you get paid more than I do."_

"Well, what if I said that I'd prefer to be called Remus. Will you call me Remus then?"

"You're not giving up are you? No. All right but I won't call you that in front of students all right? _Alright?" Lupin didn't have time to answer since they had reached the classroom. Inside was a class of third year Gryffindors._

"Today's will be a practical lesson. if you would please take your wands and follow us?" Serena waited until all the students had left then brought up the rear. Harry Potter gave her black jacket a tug

"What's going on? What's he mean by a practical lesson?" Serena forced a smile. Because of her depression she found it had to smile or laugh it was exceedingly hard to sing which worried her. A siren who couldn't sing was in a bad way.

"You'll see Harry, I can say this-"

The sight of Peeves the poltergeist cut her off. He apparently was harassing Professor Lupin, who was still smiling cheerfully. Serena drew level with him.

"Problem?" She asked out of the corner of her mouth.

"He stuffed the keyhole with gum, what do you think?"

"Dislodging spell?"

"Good idea," Lupin raised his voice to its normal level, "This is a useful spell. Watch. Waddiwasi!" a bright piece of bubblegum shot out of the lock and lodged itself up Peeves nose. He zipped off cursing loudly.

"Wow! Cool Sir!" exclaimed Dean Thomas. Lupin smiled

"Thank you." Serena scanned the group of first years, and saw Cameron, Lupin's nephew talking with Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Dan Tomas, and Harry, he looked up and saw Serena, and he smiled a little then went back to talking to his friends. That's when a thought hit Serena; she walked over to Lupin and yanked him aside,

            "I don't think we should allow Harry to battle the boggart, it may very well change into Voldemort," Lupin looked surprised, not many wizards dared to utter _that_ name, then nodded 

"Good point," he said

            "And I don't think Cameron should battle it either," Lupin seemed confused

            "I promised him that I wouldn't treat him different from his friends, don't worry he'll be fine he can handle it." Lupin said smiling, a hint of pride in his voice.

            "Its not really Cameron being able to handle it that's worrying me, what's Cameron's biggest fear? If its what I think it is we're going to have some chaos in the class" Lupin went pale,

            "Well, what is it?" Serena pushed gently

            "Cameron's afraid of himself," Lupin said softly now it was Serena's turn to look confused,

            "Himself?" she asked Lupin nodded

            "Cameron's afraid of himself as a full werewolf, er or in other words what he'd be like if he looked at the full moon" Lupin looked at Cameron who looked at him for a quick second then laughed at something Dan had said. 

            "Your right, Serena, perhaps it would be best if Cameron did not face the boggart, at least not now." Lupin said still watching Cameron.

            "If you want I'll make sure he doesn't battle it? That way you technically wont be breaking any promises" Lupin smiled and nodded gratefully 

            "Thank you," he said. They had reached the staff room. Sitting inside was Snape. He caught Serena's eyes who in turn gave him a look that could kill. Lupin started to close the door when Snape suddenly got up.

"Leave the door open Lupin, I'd rather not witness this." He walked to the door, "Maybe Serena never told you that you have Neville Longbottom in your class and unless he has Miss Granger hissing instructions in his ear he seems to mess everything up," Serena clenched her fists so tightly that blood dripped through her fingers as Snape left.

"Excuse me sir," she turned to Lupin, "Can I have a word with him?" Lupin raised an eyebrow, as some students cringed. They remembered too well what had happened the last time Serena had that tone of voice, "Its bad enough that he's biased in his own class. Its unacceptable to bully Neville in front of other teachers," Lupin nodded.

************************************************************************

"I'd like a word _professor_," Serena told Snape when she was just behind him. She saw Snape flinch; he knew what happened when Serena got mad. But then again he didn't know that the slightness use of Siren magic could kill her. He turned around.

"That," Serena began "was un called for, it was unprofessional and childish and frankly I'm a bit surprised that even someone like you could sink that low."

"What do you mean 'someone like you'?" 

"Have you ever wondered why only the students in your house like you? You're cruel, biased towards Slytherins, and extremely sarcastic. You," her voice suddenly became ice "Are a pink rascal slut," it was the worst thing you could say to someone else well if you were a siren anyways. Snape happened to know that Serena only used that phrase on a select few. Before the botched memory charm she had called Gilderoy Lockheart the same thing. She was mad, really mad. Snape caught a hold of her arm as she turned to go.

"You changed this summer," he said pulling her so their faces were a foot apart. Not that it mattered since Snape couldn't see the exhaustion-ringed eyes behind her dark sunglasses. "And I for one don't think its for the better" Serena yanked her arm away 

"That's something you'll have to deal with then isn't it?" With that she turned on her heels and headed back to the lesson.

************************************************************************

A few months later found Serena wandering around Hogwarts aimlessly a feeling deep in the pit of her stomach kept her moving. You see Sirens always sing on the first night of a new moon phase and tonight was the first night of a full moon. So as Serena hadn't been singing she couldn't sit still, after much walking she decided to see if Lupin was awake. At her heels trotted Jade and Felicity. On their way they met up with or rather didn't meet up with someone, who Serena knew was wearing a Invisibility cloak. she knew who had one, but figured that whoever thought their reason for wandering around in the middle of the night was important enough then she would just tell them to get to bed. Then thought about all the times she and her friends had snuck around Hogwarts and decided to leave it alone. Serena paused at Lupin's door and gave a timid knock.

"Remus?"

"He's not in there," Felicity said "I can't smell him in there."

"Oh good that means he's up. He's probably in his office C'mon" But he didn't answer there either. Serena pressed her ear to the door and hear a shuffling sound. 

"Remus?" she tried to turn the doorknob "Hey it's locked," she took out her wand and tapped the door "Alohomora!" She heard a click and opened the door. The office seemed empty; she was about to leave when, sudden inspiration hit her, she peeked behind the desk. "Hello Professor," she cocked her head, "Did you get a haircut? You look different," curled up, looking up at her mournfully was a wolf. Or at least that's what Serena would have thought if she didn't know any better. "Why haven't you attacked? Why aren't you…" suddenly it dawned on her. "That…. Potion Severus gave you. Was that a wolfsbane potion?" Lupin came out from behind the desk and nodded, "Ah. That makes sense then, um may I join with you?" Lupin cocked his head, "Well its so we can talk. It's how I understand other animals. Its just I've never been this close to a werewolf and that is a mind I've always wanted to understand better. So may I?" Lupin nodded again. Serena crept toward Lupin cautiously and placed two timid, shaking fingers between his eyes. There was a rush of air and they found themselves in a meadow dotted with wild flowers. Lupin looked down at himself, no longer a werewolf he was wearing ivory Wizarding robes. Looking over he saw Serena sitting tailor style wearing a gray slip dress that matched her glassless eyes.

"This is how you talk to animals?"

"No, well sorta," she was out of breath but hid it very well "Its hard to explain. I don't understand it but here we are. And after this when you become a werewolf we'll be able to communicate" _If this doesn't kill me_ she thought. Lupin was looking around, 

"Speaking of which" Serena continued as she tried to get up, failed and had to be helped by Lupin he held her arms at the elbows

"Speaking of which?" he prompted

"Of which what….?" Confusion crossed her face to be replaced quickly by understanding "Ah! Speaking of which why didn't you tell me you were a werewolf?" Lupin  looked uncomfortable

"Well I've heard that you don't really, er, like werewolves much."

"I like Cameron."

"He's half."

"Well I never told you…Felicity'll kill me but anyway…we've met before. Umm, before I brought Cameron to you I mean."

"Um, I think I'd remember meeting a siren."

"Not if Felicity put a memory charm on you," she stared off into a fathomless distance, "I can't reverse it. It's her spell you see. Please just trust me."

"How did we meet?" 

"You were  19…Oh!" her mind was giving way to the exhaustion that came from using Siren magic without a spark. She suddenly sagged in Lupin's grip and the meadow around them began fading "Close your eyes" she said "Trust me just close your eyes," Lupin did what he was told.


	3. Chapter Three

Crying Siren, Singing Wolf

*********************************************************************

  It was Christmas break before Serena woke up. She was surprised to be in the hospital wing. On the table next to her were a vase of flowers and a stack of cards. Her glasses had been removed revealing the dark circles that remained even though she had been asleep since the end of November. She had sat up when Madam Pomfrey came in. 

            "Finally you've woken up! Your lucky you're not a student."

"How long-"

"It's the holiday vacation"

"Oy"

"Oy yourself"

"Who sent-"

"The students sent the cards there's some from some of the staff too. The flowers are from that nice Professor Lupin he sent something else too but I've been holding on to it in case one of the students broke it or something. There's been quit a few in and out of here of course Lupin came every chance he could and your brother's been in here a couple of times," she handed Serena a box, taped to the box was a note.

Get better soon lady siren.

                        _~Remus                                                                        _

Inside the box was a black opal ring. Serena already had a ring on her ring finger. 

But maybe this is fates way of telling me to get over Quirrell. She thought. Hm. I think Remus fancies me. Well he's only 10  years older…That's not much.

"-Think he fancies you" Madam Pomfrey was saying, Serena shook her head viciously as she tugged her engagement ring off her finger. It was a little stuck. Finally with a sharp yank that made her gasp she got it off.

"What?"

"I said I think Professor Lupin fancies you."

"Oh." Serena was putting the new ring on. "Though you're probably incurring the wrath of Professor Snape if you do anything about it." Serena got up.

"Yeah probably, where are my glasses?"

"That's another thing. Haven't you been sleeping?"

"Not really. Well ok not at all. And my appetite has dwindled to a bare minimum"

"But you've never been fond of eating in the first place."

"Yea well. I guess its nerves, I had a fight with Severus"

"What about?"

"Well he was mad that I hired Remus, A) because he wants the job and B) he went to school with him and they _really_ didn't care for each other. So he insulted my teaching creds and my judge of character, brought up Quirrell the moron. Then we had another fight the first day of school and I called him a –uh-maybe I shouldn't repeat it but you know what the worst thing a siren can call someone is?"

"No,"

"Well its what I called him. It doesn't make any sense but-"

"What did you call him?"

"Oh right, sorry- called him a pink rascal slut. And we haven't spoken since."

"Does he know what that phase means?"

"Sorta, he knows I only use it when I'm completely infuriated," Serena squeaked out a wiry grin "I called Professor Lockheart that once. He didn't have a clue what I meant. Oh I'm so glad it's the holidays. I can catch up while most of the students are gone. Can you get someone to take the cards and flowers up to my room? I _really_ need to find Professor Lupin"

"Yeah alright."

"Thanks ever so," Serena walked out. Felicity, Jade, and a multitude of other pets met Serena outside the hospital ward. She recognized Harry's Snowy Owl, Hedwig, and Dan's Barn Owl Merlin. Even Fang had managed to get in there.

"Thanks for your warm greeting," Serena said petting as many as she could "I like it very much, it really means a lot to me. But I think your owners will get worried if you stray for too long." All of them left with thoughts of happiness ringing in Serena's mind.

Fang refused to go "But what if Hagrid gets worried?" Fang replied that Hagrid was gone somewhere and didn't know he wasn't home, "That's not a polite thing to do," Serena sighed, "Come on then. I have to see Professor Lupin."

"Professor?" Serena knocked on his door, "Hello? Felicity?"

"He's in there," she pressed an ear to the door and stifled a un-cat like giggle, "Sounds like he's asleep."

"Hmp, good time to go to sleep," she opened the door; sure enough Professor Lupin was slumped over his desk, fast asleep.

"I don't want to wake him," she whispered "I'll leave him a note" she seized a piece of parchment

_Thanks for the ring…. I appreciate your concern…There's something I didn't tell you…. _

_            -Serena_

She rolled up the parchment and wrapped Lupin's hand around it.

"Jade, Felicity, Fang, c'mon we've got work to do." Lupin caught up to them just as the reached the doors near the Great Hall. Serena turned around just before he threw his arms around her neck.

"Professor!" Serena dislodged herself blushing, "this is very un-like you. You've always been so calm," Lupin gave her a vague smile.

"I'm just glad you're awake, finally, and in the afternoon."

"Ahhh. Full moon tonight?" Lupin shuddered

"Yeah" Serena linked her arm through his and petted his arm

"Would you like me to stay with you? Um you _did_ drink that potion right?" 

"Your really afraid of me aren't you?" Serena shook her head

"I'm not afraid of _you_ you, just you're werewolf you. Every werewolf I've ever met has tried to kill me. Well there was your nephew that time when I found him but that was only because A) it wasn't a full moon, and B) he's a half as well," Lupin nodded, "But besides that, something goes on in their little (no offense) brain that says 'eat the half breed, _eat the half breed_!,' I've never understood it."

"Yeah I probably would've tried to eat you if I hadn't had the Wolfsbane potion."

"I should learn how to make that," she said "I bet its just _killing_ Severus to brew it for you," she paused considering "Then again…. Maybe it'll be good for his ego." 

            "Serena" Lupin was suddenly serious, "you said there was something you didn't tell me. And you never finished the story of when we met."

            "Oh that," she said uncomfortably, "Well. It's a long story," They where outside. Snow was gently falling. Serena plopped down on an exposed root and motioned for Lupin to do the same. Serena sighed and hugged her knees reminding Lupin very much of a child waiting for a bedtime stroy.

 "I met him when I was a first year. We met when we were getting fitted for robes. We were fast friends. We naturally assumed we'd be in the same house, but I was in Gryffindor and he was in Slytherin. Do you know what the others called us?" Lupin shook his head and Serena let out a short bitter laugh, "We where inseparable so we were called the Romeo and Juliet of Hogwarts. Have you ever read Romeo and Juliet?" 

Lupin shook his head again, "Oh all 6th  years that take muggle studies have to read it. A muggle named William Shakespeare wrote it,"

"I believe Cameron's reading something by him, if I remember correctly its called Macbeth," 

"Cameron has read Shakespeare?" Lupin nodded 

"He's been reading it since the end of the summer and I believe he's almost finished with it."

"Some reason that really doesn't surprise me, well Romeo and Juliet's different then Macbeth, the only thing they really have in common is their both tragedy's. It's about two star-crossed lovers. Romeo's family and Juliet's family are in a deadly feud. Sort of like the feud between Gryffindor and Slytherin. My Romeo and I were always together every chance we got. Even when we graduated we were still attached. Then one summer Severus separated us. That was the summer he proposed on my 21st birthday. But that was also the summer he met Lord… Lord… O_o this is painful…"

"Try. Fear of the name only makes your fear of the person worse."

"I'm not afraid of him. The whole story is painfull. Anyways, that was the year Voldemort wanted the Sorcerers Stone. Most of the teachers plus Hagrid and I, had some sort of protection for it. Mine was a door that could only be opened by someone very strong, or-"

"Someone with Siren's blood."

"Precisely. Guess which one my dear fiancée used?" She showed him the two scars, one on each wrist, "Siren blood…litraly. Well he died. I thought I could get over it, one good cry and a change of scenery and I'd be fine. Well halfway through last year's school year I stopped singing. I didn't even _notice,_ I was too concerned about the undoing the damage Professor Lockheart was causing. Then this past summer I stopped eating and sleeping. That's when it dawned on me; I've lost my spark. I couldn't believe it. I didn't want to worry anyone so I called it nerves. Told everyone that I wasn't sleeping cause I was searching for the new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher. Then I started wearing these glasses. I told people I was off color and that's why my marking faded. So far it's working. You're the only one who knows," suddenly she was worried,  "You wont tell anyone will you?" Lupin hugged her about the shoulders

"No. And I'll do something else too"

"What?"

"I'm going to help you regain your spark." Serena looked up

"Wha- you are?"

************************************************************************

Serena was glad to get back to classes. The students were glad to see her back too. Or at least most of them where.

            "What's the matter Assistant Professor Snape, did you faint for the scary Dementors too?" Draco Malfoy sneered at the beginning of his Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Serena smiled sweetly.

            "Fifty points from Slytherin. I am still a teacher Mr. Malfoy." He acquired a pink tinge. The class of 3rd year Gryffindors were extremely glad to see her, but angry too.

            "What's wrong?"

            "When you were out and Professor Lupin was out, Professor Snape filled in. Again."

            "He did? What happened?" the whole class burst into a furious tirade.

            "He was mad that we didn't have to do the Werewolf essay"

            "He made us do it in class!"

            "Four rolls of Parchment!" Shouted Ron Weasley

            "We still don't know anything about werewolves!" Dan Tomas shouted

            "Four rolls of parchment!"

            "Can't you keep him on a leash or something?" asked Lavender

            "Four rolls of parchment!"

            "He was only a fill in" added Hermione

            "_Four rolls of parchment!_"

            "See what I put up with?" Lupin said mildly "Well when your not here"

            "I do" she smiled warmly "I will talk to him but-"

            "But?!" several people cried

            "But we're currently not speaking to each other, so it may not do any good, but I will try."


	4. Chapter Four

Crying Siren, Singing Wolf

**********************************************************************

"Remus, umm, aren't you supposed to, like, _be _somewhere right about now?"

"I don't know, am I?" Serena wrote something down on a little piece of parchment, crumpled it up and chucked it at Lupin's head. After reading it he looked up in surprise, he had forgotten presumably.

            "Would you like to come? I'm sure Harry would appreciate it" Serena looked from Lupin to her book and back again, made a face and nodded

            "What are you reading?" he asked as they headed toward the history of magic classroom.

            "The works of William Shakespeare, I just finished Macbeth which Cameron let me borrow, and I'm now reading Julius Caesar."

            "You really enjoy Willem Shakespeare plays don't you?"

            "Oh yes," they reached the classroom 5 minutes after 8. Harry had lit all the lamps when Serena and Lupin walked in. Serena nodded to Harry and took a seat behind Professor Binns desk. Lupin heaved the packing case containing a boggart onto the desk. Lupin raised and eyebrow

            "You're not going to help?" Serena looked up from her book.

            "I am helping. I'm Harry's moral support. Yay Harry, you can do it! See?" she returned to her book. She could hear Harry trying not to laugh. She began watching the m over the top of her book.

            "What's that?" Harry asked. Lupin explained that it was a boggart, which would turn into Dementors there for providing a suitable practice subject for Harry's Patronus. Then Lupin explained the spell. Serena herself had used it once. Her Patronus had taken the shape of a true Siren. She used it without fully learning it. Serena still didn't get _that_ one M_aybe,_ she thought, _Just maybe my need to save Severus pulled it out… Oh! Harry's gonna try! Yay Harry! Beat that Dementor down!_ Serena briefly considered touching minds with Harry but decided against it. To her, people she was linked too were colors in her mind. Harry had always been a bright green, like his eyes. Lately a new color had moved in. Light gray. The color of her eyes. She had a sneaking thought that it was Lupin. And if she tried to touch minds when he was around he'd know. Serena lowered her book to watch with interest as Harry pointed his wand at the boggart repeated the words "Expecto Partaum" as the Dementor Boggart made its approach. Within minutes Harry had passed out. Instinctively Serena touched minds with him. He was confused and she let her mind warp around his like a security blanket.

            "Serena" Lupin said sharply "Get out of his mind before you hurt yourself"

            "Sorry" she said sheepishly, returning to her book. Harry did better then Serena expected, but not as well as she would have liked. Although he got better and at the Quidditch match he actually created a good one in order to win. Serena and Lupin made their way through the throng of people to get to Harry.

            "That was some Patronus" he told Harry, Harry turned his beaming face towards them

            "The Dementors didn't affect me at all!" Lupin looked a little uncomfortable

            "That's because they er weren't Dementors. Follow me" Serena and Harry followed Lupin to 4 struggling bodies. Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, and Marcus Flint were lying in a heap of black hooded cloaks. Professor McGonagall was severely telling them off

            "You gave Mr. Malfoy quite a fright," Lupin told him

            "An unworthy trick!" she was screaming "A low and cowardly attack on the Gryffindor Seeker!" 

Something tugged on Serena's awareness. She looked towards the edge of the field, _There_. She thought, _Oo he would be here. Oh I can't believe he'd take such a risk. Oh he's so naughty…_ She would have known him anywhere. She edged her way to the enormous shaggy dog.

            "You have to be more careful. I can't keep covering for you. I thought we agreed about this when I got you in here." The dog cocked his head. he was laughing at her, gently, but laughing all the same, then told her that he knew what he was doing and besides no one knew that he wasn't a dog besides her and didn't she say she usually talked to animals?

            "You may think your clever Sirius Black," she whispered, plopping down next to him, "But if your caught we'll _both_ rot in Azkaban," Sirius gave a snort, _I'm not  going to _get_ caught_ he told her. _So stop worrying_.

            "Men! You're all the alike. You think you're invincible."

 _As true as this is_, he said _Can we talk about other things_? Serena gave him a slight glare.

            "Like what?" 

_Recent events_, he replied, _what's been going on._ Serena sighed heavily then got up. 

"Come on then. Everyone's used to large animals following me around." he wanted to know where they were going.

            "My office I can lock the door."

**********************************************************************

            "So what do you want to know?" Sirius transformed into a person the moment Serena had the door locked.

            "Everything. Your steamy love affair with my best friend."

            "I could kill you." 

"Tell me and I'll give you a cookie," Serena tilted her head, considering.

"Better be a big cookie…. Remus is doing well. Been taking a potion the Potion Master cooked up. Becomes harmless every full moon. Harry's doing well. And Dan Tomas also, I haven't been able to get Peter for you though, Ron holds him close because of the cat. Did you see Harry's broom? He got the Firebolt you gave him back." Sirius was surprised

            "How did you-"

            "I just know. Are you doing ok? Getting the food I send you?"

            "Yeah. How are you doing?"

            "Still cant sing. Don't know why. Well I kinda do. Its because I lost my spark. But Remus is helping."

            "_That's_ your steamy love affair?" Serena blushed brightly, "Invite me to the wedding ok?"

            "Ha, Ha, how very funny I _don't_ think." There was a knock on the door.

            "Serena?" it was Lupin, "Who are you talking to?" She turned back to Sirius who had transformed back into the black dog. Serena opened the door to let Lupin in.

            "I found a new friend" she said "Found him in Hogsmeade. I've been keeping him in here,"

            "I've never seen him."

            "He's shy."

            "Oh" Serena hoped he believed her. Lupin held out a hand and Sirius sniffed it, giving his tail a good wag. _Pleasse, don't reconise him, please don't recognize him,_ Serena repeated inside her mind.

            "Remus is there something you need?"

            "Oh no, I was just passing by when I heard you talking. I was just curious. I'll let you two finish your conversation," he left. Serena sank down to the floor with a sigh. Sirius gave her a comforting headbutt.

            "That was close. Sirius you need to do what you came here to do, you need to get Peter _tonight_."

************************************************************************

            That night Serena was woken up by her Chihuahua. Jade said there was someone to see her. _A big black non-dog,_ she said, _he's in the forest. And also the whole school is looking for Sirius Black. He was in Gryffindor tower._

            "I know Jade that dog _is _Sirius Black. But he's not-awww forget it I'll explain later." She raced out of her room wearing a tank top and flannel boxers. She bumped into Lupin on the way to Gryffindor Tower.

            "Nice pajamas."

            "Oh shut up, I was asleep for once and stupid Sirius Black gives cause for Jade to wake me up," she said it jokingly but grumpily all the same. The search for Sirius ended much like Serena expected. He wasn't found. Around dawn Serena snuck into the forest. Sirius was pacing.

            "He wasn't there," Serena nodded 

            "I gathered as much," there was a rustling sound. Sirius became the dog quickly, and Serena whipped out her wand. She breathed a sigh of relief a moment later. It was only Darkmoon. Darkmoon was a Pegicorn; Serena had saved from a Werewolf in her 1st year at Hogwarts. She was orphaned so Serena had been taking care of her every since. Her mother had been a white Unicorn and her father was a rare Thestral Winged Horse, The extremely buetiful creature had a midnight black body and wings, and a white mane and tail.

            "Hello Darkmoon" the creature nuzzled her affectionately 

            "What in the world?"

            "This is Darkmoon. My Pegicorn,"

Darkmoon asked why Serena hadn't come to ride her, "Well I've been busy. I sorry Darkmoon. I'll come to visit you real soon. Ok? _Ok_?" Darkmoon agreed but sullenly before galloping out of sight.

            "She's beautiful.

            "And miffed. I haven't been visiting her. Busy looking for you,"

            "Of course."

            "Look if I were you I'd lay low at Shrieking Shack for a while. If you need to you can go to my house," Sirius once again changed into the dog, nodded and ran off. ************************************************************************

            The next weekend was a Hogsmeade weekend. Serena thought about going but Lupin asked her to keep him company while he graded some homework. So that's where Serena spent her day, Lupin kept trying to make her laugh or sing but it really wasn't working. She was deeply engrossed in Lewis Carroll's 'Through the Looking Class' (Alice in Wonderland: sequel) when her brother's voice shot out of the fireplace.

            "Lupin!" Serena jumped "I want a word!"

            "Can I go? I wanna see what shoved a chocolate up his-"

            "_Serena_."

            "Sorry, so can I go?"

            "Come on" they stepped into the fire, spun really fast then found themselves in Snape's office where he was glaring at a piece of parchment. Lupin dusted off his robes and Serena gave a vicious shake of her hair, trying to get most of the soot off.

            "You called Severus?" he asked lightly. Snape looked up and sneered at Serena who crossed her eyes at him.

            "I certainly did" _He  looks really mad_, Serena noted, "I have just asked Potter to empty his pockets" Serena now noticed a very dirty and sweaty Harry Potter and gave him a cheerful grin, he nervously grinned back,  "He was carrying this" he gestured to the parchment. Lupin looked at it, but Serena couldn't see she picked it up and read it, aloud.

            "Mr. Mooney presents his compliments to Professor Snape and begs him to keep his abnormally large nose out of other peoples business. Mr. Prongs agrees with Mr. Mooney and would like to add that Professor Snape is an ugly git. Mr. Padfoot would register his astonishment that an idiot like that ever became a Professor. Mr. Sharpsnout sends his greetings to Professor Snape and wonders how his family puts up the moronic prat. Mr. Wormtail bids Professor Snape a good day and advises him to wash his hair the slimeball…"  Serena put down the parchment as she did she also did something she hadn't done in over a year. The sides of her mouth turned up and she burst into hysterical laughter. Snape was livid. Lupin raised an eyebrow.

            "Serena if you cant control yourself I'll have to ask you to wait outside," Serena straightened up, and wiped away tears of laughter.

            "You're absolutely right. I'm sorry. I'll be serious." That lasted about 5 seconds before she doubled over in laughter again.

            "I don't find it funny" said Snape in his most dangerous voice. Serena looked at him, momentarily ceasing in her laughter before snorting "Slimeball!" and dissolving into giggles again. Lupin pointed to the door. Serena and left almost bumping into Ron Weasley, Dan Tomas, and Cameron Lupin who all looked out of breath, but where looking at her oddly.

"What's so funny?"

************************************************************************

            "Your brother," Lupin began when he re-entered his office, "Is very upset with you," Serena looked up from her book, eyes shinning like they hadn't been for a while.

            "Oh you've just figured that out?" she closed the book, "I called him a pink rascal slut back in September and he's been peeved ever since." 

            "You called him a _what_?"

            "Pink Rascal slut. It's the worst insult a siren can use. _Very _upset was I."

            "Oh. OK" Serena smiled, she was still feeling giddy."

            "You don't happen to have that parchment do you?"

            "Its not- ok, ok, ok let me explain. It's a map. If anyone tried to get its secrete it insulted them."

            "A map?"

            "Yes. A remarkably useful map. It shows where everyone is on the Hogwarts grounds." He tapped it with his wand "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Serena whistled.

            "Handy" she said, "Hey how do you-"

            "I helped make it. I'm Mooney." Serena snorted. Apparently remembering the map's earlier comments.

            "Mooney, how appropriate. Who were the other's then?"

            "Peter Pettigrew was Wormtail, Sirius Black was Padfoot, James Potter was Prongs, and Maxwell Tomas was Sharpsnout. They were Animagus. Unregistered. They er made my transformations easier."

            "Made your trans- oh. Oh! Because the Wolfsbane potion is a recent discovery. Oh!" suddenly she gasped, "That's why the Whomping Willow was planted over the entrance to the Shack."

            "You know about that?" Serena snorted

            "Figured it out in my 3rd year. Well not what it was used for but the fact that there was a tunnel under the damn tree." She gazed back at the map "I wonder where in the world Harry came across _that_."

************************************************************************

Serena walked to the Quidditch final's alone, well almost Sirius, Crookshanks, Felicity, and Jade were on her heels. Their plan was to stay hidden. 

            "I can't believe you're being so _reckless_" she told Sirius.  

_I  want to see my godson beat the pants off of those Slytherins._

            "Well, so do I" Felicity hissed "but if you two get caught…." 

_We won't get caught because Serena and Sirius know what they  are doing. _Jade informed her.

            "So there" Serena said giving Felicity's tail a tug. "I wish we could watch though" 

In order to stay alive we need to stay hid. Crookshanks replied

            "I guess you right. I suppose its good luck that Lee Jordan has a voice that could drown out a jet."

            "Welcome to the Hogwarts Quidditch Cup Final!" Lee was saying "and here comes the Gryffindors! Potter, Bell, Johnson, Spinnet, Weasley, Weasley, and Wood. Widely acknowledged as the best team at Hogwarts has seen a good few years." There was a large amount of booing. Serena had a feeling it was the Slytherins. "And here comes the Slytherin team lead by Captain Flint. He's made some changes in the lineup and seems to be going for size rather then skill." More booing. Suddenly Serena got up.

            "You guys stay here"

            "Where are you going?" demanded Felicity

            "I'm going to go ride Darkmoon. I already know how the match is going to turn out." She didn't know why she didn't want to watch, but her mind made up she left to go find Darkmoon. She didn't find the Pegicorn, so she stretched out on the grass in one of the forest's clearings, looking at the cloudless sky and feeling very content.

            "Hello is this a private gathering or can anyone come?" Serena looked up and behind her at Professor Lupin.

            "Why aren't you watching the Quidditch Final?"

            "I could ask the same thing," he said lying down next to her. Serena adjusted her position, moving so she was lying perpendicular to Lupin with her head on his chest. He was mildly surprised. 

            "You make a good pillow" she told him innocently. She felt rather then heard him laugh.

            "So" he said, "How goes the search for your spark?" it was a question he was asking her daily. As if her spark was a set of lost keys.

            "As well as can be expected. You've been making me eat, I actually slept for 2 hours but since that incident in Severus's office I haven't laughed. I certainly haven't been singing. This is getting depressing. Can we talk about something else?"

            "Sure like what?"

            "Like these exams. Have you found another Boggart?"

            "Not yet"

            "Good Because I found one stuck in the S-pipe of Moaning Myrtle's toilet."

************************************************************************


	5. Chapter Five

Crying Siren, Singing Wolf

************************************************************************

The last day of exams left Serena a feeling of great contentment. All of the students passed, her and Lupin's test. She loved it when that happened. What's more she convinced Lupin to go to Italy with her, well almost, 

            "Come on what else do you plan on doing?"

            "Working" Lupin was examining the Marauders Map.

            "Working? During the summer?"

            "Yeah why not?" Serena made a noise halfway between a snort and a giggle.

            "Because its summer, you go to the beach and tan. Come tan with me. You know you wanna."

            "Well. Maybe, but what about Cam-" he stopped suddenly, Serena jumped up concerned and looked at the map 6 dots were running from Hagrid's. Serena gasped 5 of the dots where Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dan, and Cameron. The 6th dot said, _Peter Pettigrew. _

            "I thought the cat ate him" Lupin looked at her oddly

            "What do you mean?"

            "Later. look! It's Sirius Black! He's collided with them!" she grabbed his hand and began running

            "Serena –where-"

            "The Whomping Willow. Sirius is going to kill him!" they reached the Whomping Willow quickly. Serena removed the ring Lupin had given her and threw it as hard as she could at the knot on the tree. The tree's branches stopped swaying menacingly.

            "How'd you know?" Lupin asked as Serena put the ring back on her finger.

            "Luck. I was mad one day and took my anger out on the tree," she shrugged "I've got good aim. Apparently."

            She dropped his hand., They where in the Shrieking Shack  and there was muffled sounds upstairs.

            "WE'RE UP HERE!" Someone suddenly screamed, it sounded like Hermione, "WE'RE UP HERE- SIRIUS BLACK- QUICK!" Lupin sped off towards the stairs Serena on his heels. The sight that awaited them made Serena gasp. Sirius was on the floor bruised and bloody, with Harry standing over him. Ron was on the bed with what appeared to be a broken leg. Hermione was cowering, Dan was up against the furthest wall pale with fear but wand out backing up Cameron, Cameron had his wand out and looked ready to assist Harry if need be.

            "Harry don't!" Serena exclaimed

            "Expelliermus!" Lupin shouted at the same time. Harry's wand plus, 4 more flew through the air to land in Serena's grasp. She out them in her jacket pocket then followed Lupin over to Sirius.

            "Where is he Sirius?" Lupin asked. Harry's face went from Sirius, to Lupin, to Serena then back to Sirius. Sirius said nothing for a moment then pointed at Ron, who looked utterly mystified.

            "But then…" Lupin said quietly "why hasn't he shown himself before now?" his eyes widened with a sudden realization "unless he was the one…. unless you switched without telling me" both Sirius and Serena nodded

            "Professor," Harry said, "What's going on-" he stopped suddenly when Lupin grasped Sirius's hand, pulled him to his feet, and embraced him. Serena shook her head murming,

"Reckless, completely and uttery _reckless_. The whole lot of them."

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" Hermione screamed. The 2 adults let go and Lupin and Serena turned to her, she had gotten up and was pointing at them accusingly

            "You- you-"

            "Hermione"

            "You two and him!"

            "Hermione calm down-"

            "I didn't tell anyone! I've been covering up for you"

            "Hermione listen to me please! We can explain!" Lupin shouted.

            "I trusted you" Harry shouted at them "All those years I thought you where my friend Serena! And all the time you two have been his friends."

            "You're wrong" Lupin told him "I haven't been Sirius's friend but I am now. Let me explain," Serena was blushing

            "No!" Hermione shouted "Harry don't trust them, they've been helping Black get into the castle, they want you dead too-"

"Now wait just a _minute_…" Serena beagn but Hermione ignored her.

"- _he's a werewolf_!" the color drained from Lupin's face, and Serena saw Cameron too go extremely pale.

            "Not at all up to your usual standards Hermione." Lupin told her Serena muttered something unintelligible "Only one out of 3 I'm afraid. We have not been helping Sirius get into the castle," Serena muttered something else unintelligible. "And I certainly don't want Harry dead…." He shivered and Serena gave his hand a squeeze, "But I wont deny that I am a werewolf," out of the corner of her eye Serena say Ron attempt to stand. Lupin made a move to help him.

            "_Get away from me werewolf_." Serena could see Lupin cringed he looked over at Cameron as if telling him something that only the two of them could understand. Before he turned to Hermione

            "How long did you known?"

            "Ages. Since I did Professor Snape's essay… both of them." Serena smiled

            "He'll be ecstatic" she said

            "He'll be delighted," Lupin said coolly at the same time "That's why he gave you the assignment twice. He was hoping someone would realize what my symptoms meant…did you check the lunar char and realize I was always ill at the full moon?"

            "Or did you realize that the Boggart changed into the moon when it saw him?"

            "Both" Hermione replied, Lupin laughed

            "You're the cleverest witch of you age I've ever met Hermione."

            "I told you" Serena murmured

            "I'm not," Hermione continued "Or I would have told everyone what you are!"

            "But they already know. Or at least the staff do"

            "Most of 'em do anyway. Of course not all of us teachers were _told_ right away." Lupin elbowed her gently in the ribs.

            "Dumbledore hired you when he knew you were a werewolf?" Ron gasped "Is he mad?" Serena griined, she'd often woundered the same thing herself.

            "Some of the staff thought so. He had to work very hard to convince certain teachers that I'm trustworthy."

            "Most of them relaxed when it appeared that I trusted him" Serena said with a small shrug " I didn't know that, they thought that they didn't know that I didn't know he was a werewolf so they figured he was trustworthy…umm okay just pretend that I said something a little less confusing."

             "AND THEY WERE WRONG!" Harry's yell rattled the windows "YOU'VE BEEN HELPING HIM ALL THE TIME!"

            Serena saw Cameron's face go from pale to red. His fists clenched up so tight that little bits of blood dripped from them. _Don't to something stupid,_ she pleaded silently, _Please Goddess, let him keep his temper in check._

"Harry stop it! Professor Lupin has not been helping Black, he's telling the truth!" he said loudly but keeping his voice steady. All eyes where on Cameron now, and Serena hoped Cameron wasn't about to do anything stupid, such as revel the secret that he had tried to hard to conceal 

"Cameron we can't trust him, you can't trust a werewolf! You know that! Everyone knows that" Ron said. To everyone's surprise Cameron chuckled a bit, 

"Cant trust a werewolf?" he asked and laughed some more "Yea I suspect in some cases that may be true. But I trust Professor Lupin, I know he's trustworthy."

"Can't trust humans either," Serena muttered Lupin hushed her with a look that said, _This is Cameron's show._

"Cameron how can you trust him, werewolves-" Dan started to say 

"Can't be trusted?" Cameron finished and Dan nodded. Lupin looked at Cameron and Serena saw the look in his eyes, though his face stayed the same, Lupin's eyes appeared to be telling Cameron to keep quiet. If Cameron had understood Lupin's order, he wasn't going to listen. 

"Well I can see why you wouldn't trust a werewolf, but I do trust him, I have a very good reason of why I trust him, simply put I trust my uncle" Cameron said. 

Harry, Ron, Dan, and Sirius gave Lupin and Cameron a look that made Serena snort. Cameron took off his sunglasses, which he had refused to take off all year, the resemblance between Lupin and Cameron; was stronger then ever Cameron could have very well been a younger Remus.

"Harry wait! Cameron's a werewolf too!" Hermione, who had been very quiet, shouted. Cameron looked at her, Serena and Lupin both wanted to step in but a look from Cameron told them he was fine. 

"Me? A werewolf?" Cameron laughed "Not really"

 "Harry him and Lupin are working with Black!" Cameron looked hurt but the hurt on his face grew to determination.

 "I've never met him before tonight. Guys we've been friends for 3 years-" Cameron stopped mid sentence he turned to Hermione 

"What makes you positive that I'm a werewolf?" he asked her

 "Little hints, like you wearing sunglasses all the time, and your never around for a full moon," Dan stepped up behind Hermione 

"Actually there's only been a couple full moon's Cameron hasn't been around for." Hermione glanced at Dan and pretended not to hear him

"The clincher was when you sliced you hand with the knife with the silver blade, you went right up to Madam Pomfrey even though the cut wasn't that deep and could have easily been bandaged. And didn't come back down till the next morning" Cameron looked down at his hand the wound still visible he rubbed his other hand over it, and gave a sigh that sounded just like Lupin.  

"Hmm those are very good points which I guess could lead you to the conclusion that I'm a werewolf" Cameron started, sounding so much like his uncle that Serena's jaw dropped. "First of all you know the reason I wear my sunglasses, and you know that its because bright lights hurt my eyes I have no reason to hide that fact, besides that would have absolutely nothing to do with being a werewolf. Professor Lupin doesn't wear sunglasses and Serena does. 2nd if I was a werewolf wouldn't I have transformed that night you where teaching me about your Arithmancy class, it was a full moon that night if you remember correctly. That was the night you guys," he nodded to Harry, Ron, and Dan "Where working on your astrology homework with the moon patterns? And as for the silver knife, you're actually correct on that fact. I did have to go see Madam Pomfrey because of the silver, and I was up in the hospital wing all night because I was sick from it." 

Cameron paused for a second, and Serena had a deep dark feeling she knew what was coming, Lupin apparently did too because he was watching Cameron with a worried look on his face. He looked ready to intervene, but Serena placed her hand on his arm

"Let him handle it, he knows what he's doing." she said then under her breath so softly that not even Lupin could hear "I hope."

"But the only reason that affected me like it did, was because I do have werewolf blood,"

 "So you are a werewolf!" Harry shouted. Cameron rolled his eyes.

"Harry if you don't stop shouting you're gonna cuase a cave in," Serena quipped. 

"Did I say that? No all I said was 'I have werewolf blood'"

 "Cameron we want the truth are you a werewolf or not?" Dan said angrily Cameron sighed again 

"The truth is I'm not a full werewolf… I'm only half, what that means is as long as I don't look at the full moon, the transformation wont take place, which is why Professor Sinistra has had to give me er a different assignment when it come to the full moon." Cameron looked at his friends who refused to look at him, "Guys I couldn't tell you, I wanted to, but I couldn't" he turned to Dan "Dan come on you trust me right?" Hoping his best friend would. 

"I thought you were my friend, you lied to us," Dan said shrinking back from Cameron and standing near Harry.

"It's not _lying_," Serena insisited, "None of you outright _asked_ him if he was a werewolf."

"And that means Professor Lupin's been helping him too!" Harry shouted again

            "I have not helping Sirius, and neither has Serena,"

"Uhhh….." Serena muttered more intelligible words.

"-and Cameron has nothing once so ever to do with this in fact he knows as much about what Sirius is doing here as you 4 do" Lupin said, "Will you let me explain…. Look-" he nodded to Serena who tossed the wands back to their owners, "There you're armed, we're not. Now will you listen?"

            "If you haven't been helping him," Harry glared at Sirius as he spoke "Then how did you know he was here?"

            "The map" Serena murmured

            "You know how to work it?"

            "Of course," Lupin waved a dismissive hand, "I helped write it," Serena, remembering the incident in Snape's office, couldn't help but grin

            "He's Mooney but that's not important"

            "You wrote-"

            "The _important _thing is I was watching it carefully this evening-"

            "Apparently he figured you'd visit Hagrid before they killed Buckbeack. He was right wasn't he?" Serena had crossed over, sat next to Sirius and watched Lupin pace intently. 

            "You must have been wearing you're fathers old cloak Harry-"

            "How d'you know about the cloak?"

            "The number of times I saw James disappear under it," Lupin waved another dismissive hand, he looked at Dan "And since its nearly impossible to fit 5 people under that one cloak, I'm under the impression, you where using your fathers cloak also am I correct Dan?" Dan nodded a little. 

"You know about my dad's cloak?" Lupin nodded. 

"Again from the number of times I saw Max disappear under his."

            "The point is" Serena continued with an accompanying eye roll, "That even if you're wearing an invisibility cloak you can still be seen on the Marauders Map. He watched you cross the grounds to Hagrid's hut."

            "Twenty minutes later you left. But now you were accompanied by someone else."

            "No we weren't-" Lupin ignored Harry

            "I couldn't believe my eyes. I thought the map must have malfunctioning. How could he be with you?"

            "I thought Crookshanks ate him." Serena added.

            "No one was with us!"

            "And then we saw another dot-"

            "Moving fast towards you-"

            "Labeled Sirius Black-"

            "We saw him collide with you-"

            "We watched as he pulled 2 of you into the Whomping Willow-"

            "One of us!" Ron shouted

            "No Ron 2 of you." Lupin had stopped pacing and had locked eyes with Ron.

            "Do you think I could have a look at the rat?"

            "What? What's Scabbers got to do with it?"

            "Everything" Lupin and Serena said together

            "Could I see him please?" After a moments hesitation Ron brought out an obviously scared rat. Lupin gazed at him wit a great deal of scrutiny.

            "What?" Ron repeated, "What's my rat got to do with anything?"

            "That's not a rat," Sirius croaked

            "What do you mean- of course he's a rat-"

            "No he's not" Serena whispered, "He's a wizard."

            "An Animagus" Lupin added by the name of Peter Pettigrew"

            "Your all mental" Ron said

            "Ridicules" added Hermione

            "That's loony" Dan said, even Cameron looked doubtful but did not say anything

            "Peter Pettigrew's _dead_!" Exclaimed Harry "_He _killed him 12 years ago!" he pointed at Sirius who twitched.

            "I meant to," he growled "But little Peter got the better of me… Not this time though!" he lunged at suddenly at Scabbers. Serena heard Ron yelp with pain as his broken leg was shifted.

            "Sirius no!" Lupin shouted as he and Serena tried to drag Sirius away from Ron. "WAIT! You can't do it that-"

            "They wouldn't understand- we've got to explain-"

            "We can explain afterwards!" Snapped Sirius, trying to throw them off.

            "They've- got- a- right- to- know- everything" Lupin painted.

            "Ron's kept him as a pet!" Serena exclaimed.

            "There are parts of it even I don't understand. And Harry-"

            "You owe Harry the truth Sirius!" Sirius looked at Serena, she had the oddest look in her eyes, and suddenly he understood what her young friends meant to her.

            "Fine. Tell them whatever you want," he said backing off "But make it quick you two I want to commit the murder I was imprisoned for."

            "You're nutters all 3 of you" Ron started "I've had enough I'm off." He started to stand up and fell back on the bed; Lupin and Serena pointed their wands at Scabbers

            "You're going to hear us out. Just keep a tight hold on Peter."

            "HE'S NOT PETER HE'S SCABBERS!"

            "Remus" Serena was leaning against the bed "You'd better tell them quickly. Sirius looks like he's going to rip off Peter's tail and beat him with it." Lupin nodded and began. He told them how when he was young he was like Cameron and was bit and became a full werewolf. How he was so happy to be let into Hogwarts following in his older brother and the rest of his family's footsteps. How Sirius, James, Max, and Peter his best friends became Animagus, to make his transformations more bearable. How guilty he felt, _feels _about destroying Dumbledore's trust. About how Snape was in a way right about him.

            "Snape?" said Sirius finally taking his eyes off of Scabbers "What's Snape got to do with it?"

            "He's here Sirius. He's been teaching here as well"

            "He's my older brother," added Serena. Lupin looked at Harry, Ron, Hermione, Dan, and Cameron.

            "Professor Snape was at school with us. He fought very hard against my appointment, to the Defense Against the Dark Arts job," Serena's eyes darkened and she muttered something unpleasant and possibly filled with swearing. 

            "He's been telling Dumbledore all year that I'm not to be trusted. He has his reasons…. You see Sirius here played a trick on him, which nearly killed him a trick, which involved me-" Sirius snorted.

            "It served him right. Sneaking around trying to find out what we were up to…. Hoping he could get us expelled… Oh sorry Serena" she shrugged

            "Say what you want. I realize that he's the biggest most pathetic moron that most people have ever met."

            "Severus was very interested in where I went every month. We were all in the same year-"

            "He didn't like them. Jealous of your father's Quidditch talent Harry," Serena made a face "Stupid prat," she looked at Dan as she said this remembering what Sharpsnout had called Snape in the Marauders Map.

            "Anyway Snape had seen me crossing the grounds with Madam Pomfrey she led me to the Whomping Willow. Sirius thought it would be er amusing, to tell Snape how to work the passage."

            "If your father hadn't saved him I'd be an only child… then again maybe that's not just a _bad_ thing."

            "_Serena_."

            "Sorry"

            "So that's why Snape doesn't like you."  Harry said "Because he thought you were in on the joke?" a sharp twitch caused Serena to whirl around as a silky voice said 

"That's right," behind Lupin Professor Snape stood there taking off Harry's cloak. Hermione shrieked, Sirius and Serena jumped up.

            "I found this at the base of the Whomping Willow," Snape threw the cloak at Serena aiming his wand at Lupin's chest, "Very useful Potter I thank you…. You're wondering how I knew you were here?" his eyes shone with triumph. "I've just been to your office Lupin. You forgot to take your potion tonight so I took a goblet full along. And very lucky I did" Severus snorted "…. Lucky for me, I mean. On your desk I found a certain map. One glance told me everything I need to know. I saw you two running along this passage and out of sight."

            "Severus-"

            "I've told the headmaster time and again that you're helping your old friend Sirius Black into the castle Lupin and here's the proof. But even I never dreamed that you'd use this place as your hideout. And I certainly never thought you'd drag my _sister_ into this. How does it feel Serena? To have been working along side of one of your greatest enemies? Did you know he was a werewolf?"

"Not everyone is as biased as you," Serena muttered so quietly that not even Cameron or Lupin could hear her.

            "Severus you're making a mistake, Sirius isn't here to kill Harry- Let me explain"

            "Two more for Azkaban tonight. I shall be interested to see how Dumbledore takes this you know… He was convinced that you were harmless you know Lupin… A _tame_ werewolf." 

            "Is a schoolboy grudge worth putting an innocent man back in Azkaban?" without warning thin cords shot out of Snape's wand and wound themselves tightly around Lupin. Cameron took his wand out from his pocket and looked ready to attack Snape. But a look from Serena pushed him back. Sirius however made a move towards Snape and he pointed his wand at him.

            "Give me a reason to and I swear I will" Serena swallloed, this was going to far. She planted herself between Sirius and her brother's wand and streatched out her arms.

            "Serena you're being melodramatic, get out of my way."

            "Severus you're being a moronic tosser. Bite me."

            "Serena. Get… Out…. Of…. My…. Way."

            "No, you've got it everything wrong. Your not interested in justice just revenge because Sirius made a fool of you."

            "Serena you amaze me. What is it about you that you always fall for You-Know-Who's supporters?" Serena's lower lip trembled.

            "I guess my taste for evil comes from you Severus. Will you curse me? You know it'll only bounce off of me and maybe hit you, or one of the students.. Or will you start acting like my brother and let me explain?"

            "You have 10 minutes"

            "Lupin hasn't been helping Sirius" she gulped "I have," Snape's wand arm trembled.

            "What?" Serena sighed and lowered her arms, suddenly tired.

            "At the beginning of the school year I met an enormous black dog. I'm always running into animals so I didn't hesitate in joining with him. His mind was _amazing_. It wasn't dog like. Not deep down. So I questioned him. I was ready to turn him in. Then I saw what really happened the night Peter died," she put a hand over her heart.  "It was his memory. It couldn't lie; I've been feeding him all year. It was convenient. I hadn't been eating you see. I also covered for him when we were seen together. Nobody thought anything of it. I introduced him to Crookshanks. Crookshanks is such a smart animal. He could get Sirius things I couldn't. Neville's passwords and such. I smuggled him in on Halloween. I knew it wasn't Harry he was after…." Lupin made a muffled noise, knowing what it was, Serena cringed.

            "You're lying," Snape said flatly, "To save your werewolf lover. Yes I know what's between you two. I have _eyes_ Serena. The two of you. You act like you used to with Quirrell. I'm surprised it didn't take you longer to find a new Romeo. You want to love him. Fine. But don't lie to protect him."

            "Professor Snape… why would Serena lie?"

            "KEEP QUIET YOU STUPID GIRL!" Snape shouted "DON'T TALK ABOUT WHAT YOU DONT UNDERSTAND" Sparks flew out of Snape's wand hitting Serena's chest, she placed a hand over the light bruise mark and glared.

"You're letting your emotions run away with you, dear brother."

 "Vengeance is very sweet," Snape continued, ignoring Serena completly "How I hoped I would be the one to catch you…."

            "The jokes on you again Snape" Sirius retorted "As long as the boy" he pointed at Ron "Brings his rat to the castle, I'll go quietly"

            "The castle?" Snape said cruelly "I don't think we need to go that far. All I have to do is call the Dementors when were out of the willow. They'll be glad to see you Black. They'll have a kiss for you I daresay." Sirius and Serena paled

            "Please hear me out…. The rat…..look at the rat!" Sirius croaked.

            "Severus. Please. Believe me, Sirius is innocent."

            "Quiet Serena," Snape snapped his fingers and the ends of Lupin's bonds flew to his hands "I'll drag the werewolf, maybe the Dementors will have a kiss for him too." He laughed. 

Serena heard a soft low growl, she saw the panic in Cameron's eyes soon give way to anger, he dropped his wand on the floor and looked ready to attack Snape from behind with his bare hands, and judging from the determination and anger in his face he wasn't going to listen to reason. Not to Snape's knowledge Cameron lunged at him Serena watched over Snape's shoulders as Harry and Dan grabbed Cameron, and with difficulty held him back, he struggled to get loose he was saying something, but so softly Serena couldn't hear it. Finally he stopped pulling, but Harry and Dan still held his arms firmly because he was still lightly trying to struggle. It was as if Cameron had lost all sense of human reason and was letting his wolf instincts control him, Harry and Dan said something to him Serena had to smile a bit _They trust him again,_ she thought to herself,_ His friends trust him._ And though he still had the deep loathing and anger in his eyes he was calmer he looked more upset now then angry and he was mumbling something. 

"Too bad Serena but you won't have the last kiss," Snape sneered Serena did what Cameron had intended to do, she flew at him. She knocked him over and snatched his wand. He threw her off but Serena expected this and landed on her hands before flipping back over him so she was facing him.

"Cool!" Dan exclaimed before getting elbowed.

"If you weren't my brother," she spat "I would kill you. As it stands I'm going to seriously injure you."

            "Are you? I don't think you can," he stepped forward and grasped the other end of his wand and drew her close "Sweet Serena Siren. Can't hurt her brother no matter how angry she is," he jerked his wand back as Serena sank to the ground. He was right of course and boy did that piss her off, her eyes filled up with tears, _Has losing my spark made me a coward? Or was I always like this?_

            "Expellimus!" Harry suddenly cried. Apparently he wasn't the only one, because Snape flew backwards and into the wall so hard that a small dribble of blood seeped through his hair.

"Oh. My. _God_!" Serena exclaimed jumping up

"You shouldn't have done that." Sirius told them, "You should have left him to me"

            "We attacked a teacher" Hermione moaned "We're going to be in so much trouble." Lupin was struggling against his bonds. Cameron dashed over to him and found himself next to Black, after looking at each other for a second they both untied Lupin.

            "Thank you Harry," Lupin said, he put his hand on Cameron's shoulder and looked Cameron in the eyes "Cameron I'm proud of you, you did the right thing in listening to your friends. I would never forgive myself if you had gotten hurt." Cameron nodded 

"It was stupid I know I should have just left well enough alone. But I couldn't let them hurt you," Lupin smiled and gave a nod. Cameron looked over at Dan, Harry, Ron, and Hermione who where all smiling at him he grinned back. 

"And you Serena," Lupin began as she cringed "Next time I find a convicted murderer in your office please let me in on it." Serena relaxed.

"Hey sure, anytime." 

            "That doesn't mean I believe you," Harry said. Serena ran a shaking hand through her hair, which inexplicably had reached it's normal waist-length.

            "I can't watch this anymore. If no one has any objections I'm going to watch for Dementors outside of the Whomping Willow."


	6. Chapter Six

Crying Siren, Singing Wolf

************************************************************************

Serena meant to go outside of the Whomping Willow, but she only made it downstairs before she began shaking

"So did you kill anyone?" came a sardonic voice. Serena looked around Felicity came out of the shadows with a smug look on her face.

"No Felicity I did not kill anyone."

"Oh," she was disappointed

"Severus got clobbered though."

"Good he's such a jerk."

"Felicity."

"Alright, Alright already. Don't have a Hippogriff." Serena sank down to lean against the bottom stair, "You're shaking," Felicity rarely reveled her true nature. Now was one of those times.

"I am."

"What happened in there?"

"Sirus Black. Tried to kill Scabbers, Peter, dragged him and Ron in here."

"That's not why you've shaking." She prompted gently

"No it was something Severus said. Felicity, am I attracted to only evil creatures?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well there was Nealan and he was working for Voldemort (author's note: that's Professor Quirrell I'm talking about) Then Remus and he's a werewolf, Sirens and Werewolves have always been at war."

"Serena, love does not care. It can strike at any moment. It can strike anyone. Besides Neal did not start out as a Voldemort supporter. And Remus is a wonderful person. Who cares what he is. You don't. I don't. He doesn't care what you are. Besides, isn't there a really old Siren ledgand about a half siren and werewolf?"

"Then why does Severus care? I refuse to believe it's because of a grudge."

"He's trying to protect you. He saw what happened when you put your trust in Nealan. He was so scared when the coma hit. Then you fell into another coma when you were with Remus. He doesn't know that you lost your spark." 

"Felicity why are you only that comforting when I'm this shaken?"

"Because," Felicity, the motherly concern gone "If I was this warm always you'd go soft." Serena got up, cradling the Siamese cat "So there."

"So there yourself,"  a door opened up stairs and Sirius, Lupin, Peter, Ron, Snape, Harry, Dan, Cameron, and Hermione came down stairs led by Crookshanks. Serena fell into place next to Lupin.

"Well?" he asked, "Feeling better?"

"Much." she looked at Peter and Ron who where shackled together along with Lupin "Is Sirius going to be cleared then?"

"He is."

"I'm so glad, Sirius is such a nice man."

"You say that about everyone."

"No," she said firmly, "Not once have I ever said that about Severus."

"You're just upset. And although you have a reason to be that's all it is."

"All what is?"

"It's your anger talking."

"Oh," they where just outside the Whomping Willow. Serena was grinning _If I keep feeling like this I may begin to sing. I do believe it is a new moon phase._ A light breeze ruffled Serena's  hair and she looked up, the clouds that had so recently obscured the moon were beginning to shift. A strong thought whipped around Serena's head.   
            _I've just been to your office Lupin. You had forgotten to take your potion tonight…_ Serena stopped

"What's wrong?" asked Sirius

"The moon….  His potion…  Run." Lupin had also stopped. His limbs began to shake. Serena stepped away from him. Sirius had transformed and was poised to strike. Serena heard Hermione yell something, and Dan yelling at Cameron to keep his eyes shut because there was a full moon. Then she heard someone, probably Cameron, hit the ground hard. In the moonlight Serena could see he had fallen to the ground and was curled up with his head completely covered with his hands, probably to make sure he didn't accidentally glance up.

"Serena you may want to run. In your current state he could kill you."

"I won't run Felicity," _Strange_, she thought, _how my voice sounds so calm when I'm completely terrified inside. _Sirius and Lupin were locked in a death struggle. Suddenly Lupin took off for the woods.

"Felicity stay here."

"Where the," (she said a word that made Hermione gasp) "Are you going?"

"After him," Serena took off at a run. She was a fast runner, but it was apparent that she wouldn't be able to catch up with a rampaging werewolf. She sank to her knees on the soft forest floor, and ransacked her brain for someway, anyway to catch up with him. Suddenly it hit her. She put her fingers in her mouth and whistled 3 short blasts. Darkmoon was there in an instant.

_You're out late_, she commented _But I don't care as long as we can ride_.

"We'll ride, no flying, we have to catch up to a werewolf." Serena replied, swinging herself up on Darkmoon's back. The pegicorn reared and took off at a gallop. There was a long pause. 

_Why are we chasing a werewolf_? She finally asked

"We're going to help him. I didn't know how to before but I think I do now."

_What do you mean we're helping a werewolf_? _Why_?

"Because," Serena paused and thought with an alarming degree of surprise. _Why am I am I helping him? Werewolves and Sirens… Have never gotten along. So why do I care so much now? Could it be that I… I… Love him_? She smiled _I do_. She was suddenly blinded by silver light. The moment it cleared she knew that she had regained her spark. 

_Because…_ Darkmoon prompted.

"Because I love him," she could hear him up ahead, "When I say so you're going to stop." 

_Stop?!_

"Yes stop, I'm going to try and tackle him."

_Well what if you miss?_

"I'll probably get hurt. But that's not important. No matter what happens you must not intervene, all right?"

_All right but I wont like it…_ They where on Lupin's tail. Serena half stood up half crouched on Darkmoon's back. She was poised, ready to spring. 

"NOW!" Darkmoon screamed to a halt, at the same time Serena leapt onto Lupin's back. Unfortunately he seemed to know what she was doing and threw her off. Looking back on that moment, Serena couldn't remember what was worse: the sound of all the bones in her right arm from her wrist to her elbow shattering or the actual feeling that all the bones from her wrist to her elbow shattered. Lupin pounced and would've smashed her head if she hadn't rolled. Lupin reached out and grabbed her arm. Serena brought up a bubble of defensive power just before she hit the tree. She slid down the trunk, blood dripping from the scratches on her arm and the wound on her head. She thought she blacked out for when she opened her eyes Lupin had her about the throat. Lupin howled when she lashed out with raw energy. He knocked her over and placed two paws on her shoulders. Suddenly Serena knew what to do. Ignoring the pain in her arm she reached up and clasped his face in her hands. "I don't know/ what words I can say/ the wind has a way/ to talk to me/" she sang softly "Flowers send/ a gentle lullaby/ I pray for reply/ I'm ready/ quiet days calm me/ oh serenity/ someone/ please tell me. Oh what is it they say/ maybe I'll know one day." She could feel him change. She repeated her song until he was human again.

"Hey," she whispered.

************************************************************************

Lupin looked at the girl underneath him disbelievingly. Where had she gotten so much power? The spell she had used was _complex_ .He could tell by the way she was breathing. The spell itself wasn't even what worried him. It was the sheer intensity of the power behind the spell. The power that was coursing through him was as frightening as it was comforting. Where was this coming from? How could it be possible that this girl who said that the smallest use of Siren magic would kill her could force all that power into him? His eyes traveled up to her forehead and rested on the small upside down bisected triangle there. Suddenly he understood.

"Hey yourself" he replied. Serena smiled as she let her hands fall to the ground.

"Nice night."

"Very."

"Could you get off of me? I need to go to the hospitol wing."

"Oh? Did you trip?"

"Funny," he stood up and swung the siren into his arms, "Ooo Fluffy's trying to be all suave."

"Is it working?"

"Maybe…"

************************************************************************

They had just reached the hospitol floor when they heard several irate voices. Serena motioned for Lupin to put her down as they kreapt closer to the door.

"We really shouldn't be evesdropping," Lupin whispered, Serena raised an eyesbrow at him.

"You really shouldn't talk…_Mooney_," he put up two hands in surrender.

"THEY HELPED HIM ESCAPE, I KNOW IT!" that was Severus's voice.

"My goodness, he does sound angry," Serena said, amused, "I wounder what could be the matter."

"You are a horrible person."

"Thank you."

"—DON'T KNOW POTTER!!!" Snape continued, "HE DID IT I KNOW HE DID IT—"

"That will do Severus," Serena had to really strain to hear Dumbledore, "Unless you are suggesting that Harry and Hermione are able to be in two places at once, I'm afraid I don't see any point in troubleing them further," there was silence in the room when suddenly Snape came storming out and crashed into Serena. The young woman landed on her bad arm and squeaked in pain. Lupin helped her up, murmering words of concern the entire time.

"Are you happy Serena?" Snape spat, "You got what you wanted, Black got away, your boyfriend is safe and Potter is released from all blame yet again."

"You are such a jerk Severus," she was clenching her hands, ignoring the pain and blood that dripped down her right arm.

"You should get that fixed," he retorted, "It looks painful," Serena took a step back, he actually sounded _pleased_ that she had gotten hurt, "But what could you expect from dealings with werewolves? Such a relationship won't last long, either you will kill him or he you. Werewolves and sirens fight on for a rea—" Serena flew forward and struck him in the eye, hard, with her hurt arm too. He staggered back, hand over his eye.

"You should get that fixed Severus dear," she told him, "It looks painful," Lupin led her into the hospitol ward, badly hiding his grin.

************************************************************************

Serena awoke around noon the next day feeling more rested then she had felt all year. Somewhere between the forest and the hospital ward she lost her dark glasses but it didn't matter because the dark circles under her light gray eyes had disappeared. The first thing she did when she awoke was change. Her jacket was shredded, that was ok, she could always get a new one. So she wasn't wearing anything over her roll neck sweater that came down to the middle of her ribs and long pants. The sweater was sleeveless so many scratches on her arms were visibleas was the bandage that covered most of her arm, she hadn't healed it completly. She had just finished when she noticed a note which said,

 _This is in case you wake up after I leave, what happened last night cant happen again. I could have killed you or one of the students, so I'm resigning. Don't be sad it's not your fault. I'll miss you._

_                                                -Remus   _

Serena finished reading and let the note fall to the floor before running out of the room. She skidded to a halt outside of Lupin's office or at least she _tried_ to skid to a halt. What actually happened was that she slipped and slid down the hall into a suit of armor. Jumping up she exclaimed "Sorry!" before running to the office doorway; Professor Dumbledore and Harry were in there.

            "Is he gone? Did I miss him?" she asked breathlessly. Dumbledore smiled.

            "He just left. If you hurry you might catch him before he reaches his carriage," Serena took off. She saw him just before he reached his carriage.

            "Remus!" he turned around and put down the things he was holding seconds before Serena plowed into him, throwing her arms around his neck. He overbalanced and the both almost fell over, except Serena pulled him back upright without letting go.

            "Serena……"

            "Don't leave."

            "Serena your brother told everyone what I am. Letters will be pouring in soon."

            "So? Who cares what anyone thinks?"

            "Serena if I stay parents will take their children out of school and we'll all be unemployed." Serena buried her head in his neck. He took a hold of her arms and pushing her back a little spread them wide. "See what I can do?" he asked "If you hadn't regained your spark I would have killed you."

            "But the _potion-_"

            "Severus refuses to make it."

            "Then I'll learn," Lupin brushed a strand of silver hair off Serena's face and kissed her gently.

            "Serena my mind's made up."

            "Where will you go?"

            "I don't know yet."

            "Then go to my house. In Hogsmeade. Cameron can stay too." Lupin looked down at his feet 

            "What?" Serena asked "What is it?"

            "I sent an owl earlier to Max Tomas, Dan's father," Serena gave him a 'duh' face, "Explaining the situation. He deserved the right to know what really happened to our group. what happened to our friends. I also told him of our old friend Severus accidentally exposing me as a werewolf. And knowing what was and is going to happen, he and Patty invited Cameron to live with them and Dan during the summers. And I agreed." Lupin looked upset by this.

            "Did you tell him yet?" Lupin nodded "How is he with the idea?"

            "Well let's just say, Cameron may like the idea of visiting his friends during the summer, but I really don't think he's keen staying away from home for the entire summer." 

            "Where will you go afterwards?"

            "I've always wanted to travel. You could come with me."

            "You don't want a flighty half siren tagging along."

            "You never seemed flighty to me"

            "Stick around get to know me."

            "Serena…"

            "Alright I know your minds made up. I'm making it harder then necessary aren't I?"

            "You are," Serena sniffed wetly, Lupin put a grip on the back of her neck. "Don't cry. Don't loose your spark over me. I'm not worth it. And besides its not like we're never going to see each other again. Just do me a favor?"

            "What?" she asked as Lupin picked up his suitcase and Grindylow tank.

            "Make up with your brother, I bet he's willing," he kissed her again before getting into the carriage. She waved goodbye as it pulled out of Hogwarts grounds.

            "What do you _see_ in people Serena?" asked someone behind her. Serena turned to find her brother standing there with one hand on his hip and a dark ring sounding the eye she punched..

            "What do you mean?"

            "Well you were in love with Quirrell and he used you, you're in love with Lupin and he left you, and-"

            "And?"

            "And then there's me. You're overbearing brother that belittles you at every turn."

            "You're not so bad" she replied linking her arm through his "You're just worried about me and why not? My judge of character is a little different. So are the rumors true? Are you in the Order of Merlin?"

            "I don't want to talk about it."

            "Well, ok. So, I guess I better start searching for a new teacher. Do you want the job?"

            "Nah, let someone else have a chance next year."

            "That's nice. You know maybe people are right maybe the job is cursed." She sighed "Looks like I'm gonna have a busy summer."

End


End file.
